


YouTuber AU

by twosaltyhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Teacher Castiel, YouTube, YouTuber Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosaltyhunters/pseuds/twosaltyhunters
Summary: Dean and Castiel have known each other since their childhood but only got together in college. Now, they're 28 and Castiel has to live with being Dean's secret lover because Dean is a famous YouTuber.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is super short but I tried to make up for it with the second chapter; which is still relatively short but whatever. I'm hopefully going to actually finish this fic and I don't know how long it'll be or when it will be done. But anyway, thank you reading!

An obnoxious alarm sound wakes Castiel up. It is the default Apple iPhone alarm which is quite annoying but it does the job of effectively waking Castiel up; well, most of the time. He slams his hand on the snooze button and tries to lay in bed for a little bit but his phone goes off again eight minutes later because he didn’t hit “end”. This is one of the mornings that he wishes Dean were by his side but unfortunately, he was at a convention right now doing what YouTubers do at conventions.

This is when he gets a call. He picks up his phone and looks at the caller ID. When he sees Dean’s calling, he smiles and hits answer. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas! I was just calling to tell you good luck on today.” Today is Castiel’s first day of teaching for this school year. He’s been a teacher for six years, or since he’s been out of college, but going back to teach after summer always is nerve-wracking for Castiel.

“Thank you, Dean. Did you wake up this early just to tell me that?” Castiel has to wake up for his job at 6:45 am every day, which means that for Dean, it’s 4:45 am since he’s in California. 

“Hell yeah, I did. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure to wish you a good day.” Castiel smiles at that. It warms his heart that even after years of being married to Dean, he is still the kind, caring, and romantic person he was back in their college days.

“Well thank you, Dean. I hope I do too.” After a beat of silence, Castiel says quietly, almost a whisper, “I miss you, Dean.”

“I know baby. I miss you too. I hate traveling so much but it’s just that way at the end of the summer. Just think, I’ll be home next week and I don’t have to go anywhere.”

“Yeah, you’re all mine by then.” Castiel checks the time and sees that it’s almost 7 and he really needs to start getting ready. “Okay, I have to go get ready for school. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay, Cas. I love you. Bye”

“I love you too. Bye.” Castiel hangs up the phone and smiles while he finishes getting ready and heads off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please recommend any title suggestions.

Castiel arrives at the school at 7:30 am. School starts at 8:10 so he has some time to prepare for his classes for the day. 

He gets out of his car, a 1978 Lincoln Continental. Dean likes to call it a “pimp-mobile”. And Castiel has to admit, it does look like a car a pimp would use but he loves it anyway. It is a gift from Dean when they were in college. Dean is really good with fixing up cars and he especially loves fixing up classic cars. He has a classic car of his own; a 1967 Chevrolet Impala and he calls it his Baby. Castiel loves Dean’s car but not as much as Dean does. It is kind of a famous car because Dean features it in many of his YouTube videos. Dean has a lot of merchandise of his own and multiple of the designs are of Baby. So basically, Dean is a great mechanic with a passion for cars.

While Castiel is walking through the school halls to get to his classroom, he spots many familiar faces and makes sure to wave or smile politely toward them. When he gets to the room, he looks around at the familiar scene. He had to come in a couple of weeks ago to set up the room and make sure everything was in a good place for the next nine months. 

He sets his stuff down on his desk and realizes it’s a little warm in the room so he opens the windows. He then connects the computer to the projector so he can put up a slideshow he made for the first day. It is a short introduction to himself and then about the class rules and all that first day of school stuff. When Castiel deems himself ready, he sits down at his desk and pulls out his phone. He makes his way to YouTube and starks watching some of his husband’s older videos. Watching them always eases Castiel’s nerves and he really needs the comfort right now.

The time flies by while he’s watching Dean’s videos and soon enough, the kids start to make their way into his classroom. By the time the bell rings, everyone is there and he takes his time to look around the room while the students continue to talk. There is a group of loud boys in the back corner and a smaller group of girls sitting next to them. The rest of the class is mixed with each other and they all seem to be comfortable enough with each other.

After observing the small class of 17 kids, he gets their attention and takes roll call. All the kids are there and so he starts the presentation. “Hello class, I am Mr. Novak. I will be your English III teacher for this school year. Now, I want this year to be relaxed but junior year is almost always the most stressful with college tests and whatnot. But it is my job to make sure you are all well prepared for those tests. So, let’s get started.”

He goes through the beginning of the slideshow to introduce himself a little bit and to try to make the students more comfortable and familiar with himself. When he’s done with the introductions, he gets onto to the day’s lesson. When he says they’re going to have a lesson that day, he hears some students groan but he assures them that it will be easy and it’s just a refresher.

The class ends soon enough and then the next class comes in and after that, the next class until it’s finally his lunch period. He goes into the teacher’s lounge where he’s greeted with Anael right up in his face and hugging him. Anael is Castiel’s best friend and they haven’t seen each other in forever because she was on vacation. 

“Hi, Cas! It’s been too long. I’m so happy to see you.”

Castiel smiles a bright smile because he finally gets to see his best friend again! “Hello, Anael. I as well. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” By this point, the pair have disentangled themselves. Anael then says in a quieter voice, “And how’s Dean?” She is the only one who knows about Dean and he being together. He and Dean decided to keep their relationship a secret because Castiel didn’t want it interfering with his job. Castiel and Dean still tell other people that they’re both married, but not to each other. All of Dean’s fans see his ring in his videos and have heard Dean talk about his mysterious lover, but no one knows that it’s Castiel. No one even knows that his spouse is a man, though his fans do know that Dean is bisexual. The only people who know about Dean and Castiel are their close friends and their family.

“Dean is fine. He’s in California for a convention. He comes back next week.”

“Well, that’s good. We’ll make sure to all go out to dinner together, okay?”

“Okay.” They start to talk more and when Castiel realizes he forgot to pack a lunch, Anael and he walk to the cafeteria to get food. 

“I always hate going into the cafeteria. Even though I work in a school, it sucks to be around hundreds of them at once,” Anna comments.

“I think it will always suck. Teens are mean.” They get in line for food and go through the line. Castiel gets two pieces of pizza, some fruit, and water while Anael just follows him since she has a packed lunch in the lounge. He pays for his food and they go back to the lounge to eat. 

On the way there though, he sees a girl wearing some of Dean’s merch. It’s the shirt that has Baby on it and says, “Zeppelin Rules!” He gets her attention and tells her he likes her shirt. She responds, “Oh thank you! Do you watch Dean too?”

Anael snickers next to him and he just nudges her a little to get her to stop. “Yes, I do.”

“Oh, that’s so cool. He’s my favorite YouTuber.”

“Really? Mine too.” They chat for just a little bit more before Castiel tells her he has to go eat lunch. They say their goodbyes and Castiel and Anael walk back to the lounge. Anael teases Castiel about the encounter a little bit on the way but then they reach the lounge and she has to stop so the other teachers don’t hear her. They eat together, chatting every once in a while until it’s almost time for the bell to ring. They pack up and say goodbye before heading to their classrooms before the bell rings so they don’t have to make their way through a rough crowd of high schoolers.

Castiel goes through his sixth period like the first four periods and he’s happy when seventh period comes around because that’s his planning period. That period is him just working on the computer and doing other school work.

When eighth period comes around, his last period, he sees the student he was talking to earlier walk in and sit down. He nods his head toward her and she does the same. When he does roll call, he sees her name is Lisa Braedon. That class goes by much like the rest and when Lisa walks out the door, she waves at Castiel and tells him goodbye. He does the same.

Castiel packs up all his things and goes to talk to Anael a little bit before he thinks it’s time to leave. The walk to his car is full of thoughts of missing his husband. This is the first time all day he’s really had any free time. His lunch and planning period was full of talking to people or doing schoolwork so now, he’s taking the time to think about Dean. And when he gets in the car and sits down, he thinks about Dean some more. Dean had been gone for a couple of weeks visiting people and doing multiple conventions and Castiel just wants to see his husband. Sure, he talks to Dean most nights and even during the day but it’s just not the same as getting to see Dean in person.

So Castiel finally starts the engine and drives to his house with his eyes on the road but his mind somewhere else.


End file.
